The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and apparatus for variable laminations used in electro-magnetic induction devices such as motors or transformers, and more particularly, to a method of forming and stacking laminations used in such electro-magnetic induction devices, in order to substantially reduce the amount of material used in the manufacture of such devices.
As disclosed in my aforementioned copending patent applications, I have discovered that it is possible to selectively form at least one predetermined area of stacked laminations forming a magnetic inductor circuit with a generally circular outer cross sectional shape at least along opposed spaced sections thereof, in order that an electrically conductive wire can be wound or positioned about such area with substantially less material than is possible with typical square or rectangular cross sectional coil winding areas presently in use. In addition to reducing the amount of electrically conductive wire used, the aforementioned generally circular outer cross sectional shape also enables the electrically conductive wire to be layer wound in closely packed relationship in a plurality of superimposed rows, thus providing a close fitting and efficiently wound electrically conductive coil. Thus, not only does the electrically conductive wire forming the electrically conductive coil use substantially less material, but in certain instances, the amount of material required for the laminations in the magnetic inductor circuit can also be reduced. As a result, substantial material savings in motors, transformers and other inductive devices can be achieved.
While my aforementioned copending patent applications have generally disclosed the improved method and apparatus for forming and stacking laminations constructed as discussed above, the specific details of the method and apparatus used in the manufacture of laminations from coil stock and other forms of magnetically conductive material have not been disclosed until this present application. As will be seen from the discussion that follows, the novel and unique method and apparatus for forming variable laminations from magnetically conductive material so as to permit such stacking of laminations in preferred arrangements for use in electro-magnetic induction devices will be disclosed in detail.